Of Gods and Giants
by Gussepe
Summary: Harry needs help and fast but who can help him now, R&R, HpHg
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Well you know the drill I own nothing

A/N: well long time no see people sorry about my other stories but seeing as I for got my password to my old account I had to make a new one, so just to warn you this will be just like New Alliances but way better written and with spell check. Hope you like and R&R

Of Gods and Giants

Many people have suffered though war and strife but no more so as and young teen called Harry Potter. After the almost near death of Sirius, Harry was forced to look over his actions and take a better aim for things to come. As Harry sat there in his small room on Privet (SP) Drive thinking of ways to help protect both his love to be a.k.a Hermione Granger and himself he was called down by his lard ass of an uncle.

"BOY GET DOWN HERE" Vernon yelled

"Coming Uncle." Harry shouted his reply, if he was going to do his Uncle's bidding he was going to take his time. By the time Harry got to the stairs Vernon was beyond pissed.

"What the fuck took you so long, freak!" Vernon shook with fury.

"I had to get dressed Uncle." Harry said calmly, he wasn't going to let Vernon get to him.

"Well if your going to answer me with that tone boy I'm going to have to Beat some sense into you." Vernon said calmly, 'oh boy this is not going to end well.' Harry thought.

"Go down to the cellar boy and stay there till I come down there." Vernon said barely above a whisper. By now harry was shaking and had paled a lot even with his tan. The cellar was not a good place to be with a very angry Vernon. As Harry walked down the stairs to the cellar door he came face to face with Dudley, know that Dudley was no longer the little piggy that he once was he was huge as in he got buff and quick huge, it seems as though all that fat turned into mussel over night as Dudley hit puberty. Though it also seemed as though he cared a lot more than he let on. Upon seeing each other they quickly moved out of the other way and went to their respective rooms, Harry to the cellar and Dudley to his room. When Harry got to the cellar he was scared it seemed that Vernon had changed...a lot. The room was full of thinks that looked like they could make a person fell extreme pain. That's when it hit him they where there to cause him pain , most of the stuff looked as though it hadn't even been broken in, that's when he swallowed hard, they were going to be broken in soon, on him.

Meanwhile in the House of Granger

Hermione lay on her bed reading a really thick book about the creation of spells and incantations when her mother called her on the intercom.

"Hermione dear I'm ready to talk if you are." Her mother said

"Coming right down mom" Hermione spoke into the intercom, she had been wanting to talk to her mom about her asking Harry to come over for over a week now but her mom was busy with work so she had to wait. On her way down she bumped into her own personal maid, Sara.

"Would you like anything, Hermione while I'm up and about." Sara asked sweetly

"No thank you Sara just tidy up if you get the chance I think I might have forgot to put my books back." Hermione replied

"Alright then, have a nice day Hermione." Sara said as she walked on up. Hermione made sure to look up and down the stairs before she sat on the railing and slid the rest of the way down to the first floor. She then went to the kitchen to talk to her mom.

"Mom, I have a questions, one can Harry stay the rest of the summer here, and how do I get him to like me." she add the last part a little softer hoping her mom hadn't heard her.

"Of course you can have him come over and I know just what to do about him liking you, why don't you go for a swim when he gets here." Jane, Hermione's mom, said off handedly

"What do you mean mom?" Hermione asked in a confused haze 'what did swimming have to do with getting Harry to like her.'

"You're a smart girl Hermione, just think for a little while and you'll figure it out." Her mom said

"Ok if you say so mom, I'll just go and mail Harry."

Back to Harry's private, personal Hell...um home

"No please, not her, not her anything but her." Harry moaned in pain and suffering, Vernon was holding Headwig but the neck getting ready to snap her neck, it had been almost a day since Harry had been above ground, during this time Vernon beat him senseless, he used whips hooks and hammers, so far as harry could tell from he chained position on the wall he had a dislocated shoulder, all his knuckles were popped out, he had many factured and or broken ribs and a broken leg. Harry though to himself 'I must look horrid well if I don't look it than I most certainly feel it.'

"Well freak how does she die, snapping of the neck, boiled alive, or torn to shreds by rabid dogs." Vernon asked walking to each choice while hanging Headwig over them.

"No please don't she's all I have." Harry cried he couldn't take it

"Well then I hope you don't mind if I choose for you than," Vernon said while walking up stairs with Headwig under his arms.

"No please don't pleassseee, no...no...no please." Harry cried helplessly "forgive me Head wig I can't save you." just as Harry said that there was a fierce screech and some pounding then all was quiet, it was done.

"Help me please some one anyone. Save me." Harry wailed


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hey guys holy shit its been a while since I last wrote but im back I hope you like it now that I no where the hell im going with this

Of Gods and Giants

"So boy what to you think..." Vernon said as he spooned Harry a soup he had made.

"Its...very good sir." Harry quaked as he said this, he had learned even if it tasted like shit he would have to say its good in order to not end up within an inch of his life.

"Good...good I just can't help but wonder how you'll send your freak friends letters now." Vernon voiced as he smirked sideways at Harry.

"What...no no you didn't you wouldn't!!!" Harry cried as he gagged at the thought, it would seem that Vernon had finally snapped.

"Oh yes I did the only thing to do now is turn you over." Vernon said with glee "but not till I've had my fun with you..."

"No Uncle Vernon... no please NOOO!!!" you could hear the screams cut though the night air as the sound of a cracking whip landed blow after blow on the boys unprotected body. It was going to be a long night for young harry.

Hermione's home

Hermione woke with a start at a noise she thought she heard. 'I could have sworn that was Harry.' she was starting to worry as her owl Muffin had returned with the letter undelivered. She had had enough she was going to owl Dumbledore. As Hermione got out of bed she stretched yawning but resolute to get a letter a crossed to Dumbledore that Harry needed help. She got up and took out a quill and paper and started writing the letter expressing her concern for her friend when Muffin flew down form her perch and landed on the desk waiting patiently. Hermione looked up after finishing her letter and stroked the owls head softly. "Take this to Dumbledore Muffin and wait for a reply even if u have to peck him to death." she said tying on the letter to the owls foot, the owl nodded and flew off out the window. Sighing Hermione walked over to her bed and flopped down on it worrying about her crush and why he had been so quiet this summer. Finally fatigue claimed her and she fell into an uneasy sleep waiting for Dumbledore's answer.

Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry, Headmaster's office

Dumbledore stood pacing in front of his desk worrying about the well being of his charge. He had heard not one hide or tail of young Harry and had begun to think something was a miss. "What should I do Faulkes(sp)" suddenly he had the image of him going down to privet drive and checking on young harry. "Yes I suppose a visit is in order." Faulkes cocked his head and opened his beak a little as if to say 'dur dur dur should have done that a little while ago don't you think' as Dumbledore got ready for his visit Muffin came though the window and landed on the headmaster's desk looking a little apprehensive. "O hello there Muffin I suppose Hermione sent this to you with an order to peck me to death in till I sent my answer." the Headmaster's eyes twinkled as he said this he had had similar instances. Muffin's eyes widened in shock at how he knew her master's wishes. "Don't worry Muffin I have had several meetings of the same nature." Dumbledore said as he held up his left hand to reveal many cuts. " but that is not what you came here for now is it, let us see what Hermione as to say tonight." as Dumbledore read the letter his brow furled in concern and what Hermione described hasn't been heard of in at least 100 years. " very well it seems to me that we will have an extra coming with us to visit young Harry." Dumbledore said to Faulkes. Faulkes nodded and hopped over to Muffin waiting for the note he knew was coming. Dumbledore gave said note to Faulkes, " I trust you know where to go my friend, o and be a good boy and bring Muffin with you." as soon as he said that Muffin cock her head looking at the headmaster as if to say 'mur' but before he could answer her Faulkes put his wing around Muffin and 'poof' they where gone in a swirl of fire and smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the harry potter series

A/N: just so you guys who r reading and not reviewing please do even if it's a flamer I don't mind just want some feed back. )

of gods and giants

Harry's "home"

The room was getting stale as the smell of urine and shit grew, along with the smell of old blood and rotten flesh. Harry's condition was rapidly declining, no longer chained to the wall Harry sat alone in corner. Vernon had decided to take a break from beating Harry but to insure that the boy stayed in the basement Vernon installed a dog collar around the basements perimeter and at the top of the stairs putting the collar around Harry's neck. "Someone please help me, help me please!!!" Harry wailed "BOY!!!! SHUT UP!! Don't make me come down there" Vernon shouted, Harry whimpered the last thing he wanted was for that monster to come down. So Harry did the only thing he could, he prayed to the higher ups in hope of some miracle to get him out of here.

Hermione's House

As Hermione lay waiting there for a response from the Headmaster there was a bright multicolored flash near the end of the sofa where she was laying, startled she grabbed her wand leaped over the arms of the sofa aiming her wand toward the opposite end. What she saw surprised her Fawkes with an slightly ruffled Muffin appeared looking rather amused at the girls antics. Miffed at being made a fool of Hermione stalked up to Fawkes snatched Muffin and the note in one fell swoop then sat down hard on the cushion next to Fawkes making sure to ruffle him form his perch. Undisturbed by her anger Fawkes merely looked at her with a 'what the hell crawled up your ass and died" look preceding to wait. Hermione read the note aloud to herself

Hermione Granger

come with Fawkes

albus Dumbledore

"Well I guess I better tell mum and dad I'm leaving." as Hermione got up Fawkes looked startled then flew on to Hermione's shoulder "Fawkes what's the..." and with a multicolored whirlwind of fire she was taken with Fawkes to where Dumbledore had instructed him to go.

Outside Harry's "home"

"Mmm this is not good not good at all..." the Headmaster muttered to himself as he checked the wards. With a whoosh of fire Fawkes appeared with an enraged Hermione, "ah Miss Granger glad you could make it."

"Headmaster excuse the saying but WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Now, now Hermione I know you upset about the brief note but time is of the essence here." Dumbledore said calmly as he continued to read the wards not even bothering to look back at her. "What do you mean Professor? I thought Harry was safe here." Hermione inquired her anger towards the old man temporarily forgotten.

"It would seem that I under estimated the Dursley's hatred of Harry, it seems that Harry is in a spot of trouble." he chuckled, this always had been a problem the wards told wether the magical occupant was hurt but didn't tell the extant of the harm.

"What!!! why aren't you in there helping him then!!" Hermione shouted in vein.

"Because dear child I am going to stop time, so as to not be disturbed while trying to help Harry." the aging headmaster said

"Oh" Hermione said in a small voice. After a few flicks of the wand and muttered incantations the Headmaster was ready to proceed, walking quickly towards the front door Dumbledore opened it with a silent glance towards the young women to follow him in. Hermione jogged to catch up with the Headmaster form her previous socked state worrying all the while about the man she secretly loved. The air was suffocating with the stench of blood, urine and feces making it near impossible to breath despite Mrs. Dursley's attempts to rid the house of the smell. The house on the ground floor looked near pristine belying the true horrors of the goings on just beneath the floor boards. The stairs in front of them turned half way up at a ninety degree angle hiding the landing to the second floor. The kitchen down the hall looked to be deserted as did the dinning room adjacent to it. When they entered the living room Mrs. Dursley and Dudley were sitting on the sofa watching the news on the telly, everything seemed to be in order but something didn't _feel_ right to Hermione. "Well Miss Granger it would seem the only one missing is Vernon," 'Vernon' Hermione thought as she raced up the stairs taking two at a time reaching the door with all the locks she slammed the door open. The room looked like it hadn't even been step into the bed was still made and the dresser hadn't even been opened. Hermione ran down to where the Headmaster was and saw the cellar door open and Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen. Running though the open door the smell of blood and feces grew, soon the smell was over powering making her gag. The site before her was horrible, the walls near the back of the basement where covered with blood and at the center of the wall was Dumbledore kneeling next to someone. As Hermione got closer she gasped it was Harry!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N hello guys this is chapter four of Gods & Giants and now that im just not rambling I can finally write in peace YESH!!!, still looking for a beta reader is any of you are interested wink, wink sorry I haven't updated in a while but I want to make these chapters as long as possible so please bare with me. Hope you all like where im going with this. Pikeman9001

Hospital Wing, Hogwarts

"Professor what are we going to do now, the broken bones and the torn flesh will heal with minimal scaring but I'm afraid that his mental health with take a every long time to recover from this tragedy." stated a worried Pomfrey "and what of Miss Granger," she asked nodding her head towards the bed next to Harry's. After Hermione found Harry's near dead body she lost it and proceeded to beat the ever living snot out of Vernon's frozen in time body while crying her eyes out. Mind you Dumbledore was in a right fit as well just as he was about to stop her he thought 'I'll let her beat on him for a few, and I'll eventually stop her...eventually.' After a while of Hermione's beatings Dumbledore had tried to calm her down...bad mistake, very bad mistake. Seeing as Dumbledore is sporting a nose cast, he had no choice but to stun her and carry both of them to the hospital wing.

"We'll see what time will tell, for it will take a lot of time for young Harry here to recover." stated Dumbledore sitting down on one of the bed sides not occupied.

"Well...can't you use Legitmens on him to check up on his mental health?" Poppy asked haltingly

"Good heavens no Poppy, god only knows how much more that would damage his already fragile mind."

"Oh" she replied

"Yes well we had better inform Molly and have her tell the others when she feels its ready." Dumbledore sighed, this was not going to go well.

Molly's house

Molly was rushing around the kitchen making sure everything for Harry's stay was ready, he was always so thin when he came over. She intended to do something about it if Albus didn't she would put a stop to Harry's problems. Suddenly there was a whoosh of green flames making Molly turn to see who it was, Albus step out sporting a nose cast and walking with a cane.

"Albus what happened to you!" Molly screamed

"Relax Molly I merely had a run in with a very angry Miss Granger, but that is not why I came here" he stopped as Ron came thundering down the stairs

"What about Hermione." Ron said as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, Well it would seem that Harry has had a very bad...encounter with one Vernon Dusley, and is currently at Hogworts." Replied the aging headmaster

"What happened Albus, how is he, if he laid even one hand on that boy so help him GOD!!!" ranted Molly

"Hush now Molly Harry is in good hands, lets just hope he can forgive an old man." albus said the latter part in an under tone.

"What was that Albus!!"

"Nothing my dear...To Hogwarts!!!" and with that Albus though some floo powder in and shouted Hogwarts Infirmary, not wanting to incur the wrath of the infamous Molly temper.

Ron just nodded his head and floo'ed off to Hogwarts with his mother closely following.

**A/N hope you enjoyed it all next time it wont take half a year to write lol be sure to look at my other stories too. Write what you think is good, bad, ugly, anything is good as long as it polite. Pikeman9001**


End file.
